Zootopia
''Zootopia, ''or otherwise known as ''Zoomania ''and ''Zootropolis ''in other countries, is an upcoming computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It will be directed by Byron Howard, co-director of Tangled and will be the 55th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. It is going to be released on March 4, 2016.http://www.disneymovieslist.com/movies/details.asp?mov=zootopia Plot The comedic adventure film follows Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman), a fast-talking fox who's trying to make it big, who goes on the run when he's framed for a crime he didn't commit. Zootopia's top cop, the self-righteous rabbit Lt. Judy Hopps (Ginnifer Goodwin), is hot on his tail, but when both become targets of a conspiracy, they're forced to team up and discover even natural enemies can become best friends. Transcript For a full transcript of '''Zootopia', click here.'' Credits For a full cast & crew of '''Zootopia', click here.'' Top Billed Cast * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps. * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Shakira as Gazelle. Characters For a full list of characters, click here. * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Gazelle * Chief Bogo * Mayor Lionheart * Benjamin Clawhawser * Flash * Duke Weaselton * Yax * Bellwether * Mrs. Otterton * Finnick * Mr. Big Additional voices * Bob Bergen - Additional voices * Dave Boat - Additional voices * David Cowgill - Additional voices * Eddie Frierson - Additional voices * Elisa Gabrielli - Additional voices * Spencer Ganus - Additional voices * Jackie Gonneau - Additional voices * Nicholas Guest - Additional voices * Jess Harnell - Additional voices * Bridget Hoffman - Additional voices * John Kassir - Additional voices * Daniel Kaz - Additional voices * John Lavelle - Additional voices * Marcella Lentz-Pope - Additional voices * Yuri Lowenthal - Additional voices * Mona Marshall - Additional voices * Scott Menville - Additional voices * Paul Pape - Additional voices * Phil Proctor - Additional voices * Lynwood Robinson - Additional voices * Patrick Seitz - Additional voices * Lloyd Sherr - Additional voices * Shane Sweet - Additional voices * Kari Wahlgren - Additional voices Gallery Development Byron Howard (Tangled) is directing a comedy adventure film with a working title Zootopia. The film, written by Jared Bush, is scheduled for 2016. It tells a story about a fast-talking fox, named Nick Wilde, who lives in an animal city of Zootopia, divided in neighbourhoods like Tundratown, Sahara Square, Little Rodentia, and Burrowborough. Wilde "goes on the run when he's framed for a crime he didn't commit. Zootopia's top cop, a self-righteous rabbit, named Lt. Judy Hops, is hot on his tail, but when both become targets of a conspiracy, they're forced to team up and discover even natural enemies can become best friends" Jason Bateman was reportedly in talks to voice a character in the film. According to Howard, Zootopia will be different from other animal anthropomorphic films, where animals either live in the natural world or in the human world. The concept, where animals live in a modern world designed by animals, was well received by John Lasseter, who lifted Howard "in the air like a baby Simba," when he proposed the idea for the film. Music Michael Giacchino, a Pixar composer, composed the film's score. This will mark Giacchino's first feature-length project for Walt Disney Animation Studios. "Try Everything", an original song by pop star Shakira will also contribute to the films soundtrack, the song was written by Sia and Stargate. Shakira also voices the character of Gazelle, who performs the song in the film. The song was used in the third promotional trailer for the film. The film's score was recorded with an 80-piece orchestra in November 2015, with Tim Simonec conducting. Release In the United States Zootopia will be released on March 4, 2016. The film's European title, Zootropolis, will be released across the European countries on 25 March 2016; three weeks after the initial theatrical release in the USA. Marketing On June 11, 2015, the first official teaser trailer was released theatrically alongside Pixar's Inside Out ''and online at Walt Disney Animation Studios' YouTube page. On November 23, 2015, the second teaser trailer was released, this time featuring a large sequence from the film where the main characters encounter a Department of Mammal Vehicles (based on the Department of Motor Vehicles) run entirely by sloths, online once again at the Walt Disney Animation Studios' YouTube page and theatrically alongside Disney's ''The Good Dinosaur. '' Disney released the official trailer for the film on New Years Eve 2015, online at Walt Disney Animation Studios' YouTube page. Trivia * ''Zootopia was first announced on August 9th at the 2013 D23 Expo. * There is a poster for Zootopia in Disney's Big Hero 6 (2014) when Baymax and Hiro fly under the train tracks. * This is the third film in the Disney Animated Features canon to have anthropomorphic animals with no humans or non-anthropomorphic animals. The other two being Robin Hood (1973), and Chicken Little (2005). References Category:Movies Category:Zootopia